


Без крыльев

by Isgerdr



Category: A zori zdes tihie | The Dawns Here Are Quiet - Boris Vasiliev, Simoun (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isgerdr/pseuds/Isgerdr
Summary: Юные девушки, сражающиеся с превосходящим по численности и силе врагом. Это реальность Дайкурики - или наша недавняя история?





	Без крыльев

Выстрел. Параэтта не почувствовала боли - просто вдруг подкосились ноги, и она опустилась на траву, прислонившись к дереву. Нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы другие видели. Нельзя быть слабой. Но заставить себя встать она не могла. Испуганно вскрикнула Флое, подбежал капитан Вауф - почему он здесь, а не на "Мессисе"? Почему вообще они на земле, когда их место - в небе?  
Вауф осторожно перевязывал рану, стараясь не причинить боли. Впрочем, Параэтта все равно ничего не чувствовала. Плохо. Очень плохо. Рядом бестолково суетилась Флое - глупая, разве она не понимает, что все бесполезно? "Бесполезно", - повторила Параэтта, но даже сама не услышала собственного голоса. На мгновение ей показалось, что она видит злорадную усмешку солдата Архипелага - в этом бою они не скрывали лиц. Все бесполезно. Их осталось всего трое, и она умирает.  
Но как это может быть? Как она может так глупо умереть - она, Параэтта, сивилла Хора Бури? Что она делает в этом лесу? Ее место - в кабине Симун! Неужели их сбили? Симун нельзя сбить! Да, Параэтта помнила тот страшный день, когда был разбит Хор Главы, а Невириль и Амурия... нет, лучше не вспоминать. Но она так и не смогла поверить, что Симун можно победить. Потому что тогда все бесполезно...  
Нет. Этого не может быть. Нужно только встать и вернуться к Симун. Даже если действительно больше никого не осталось, они с Флое смогут взлететь. И все будет как прежде. Если Симун поднимется в небо, будет уже неважно, что их всего двое, а солдат Архипелага десять. Параэтта почему-то твердо знала, что их именно десять. Да пусть их будет сотня, тысяча, десять тысяч – сияющий узор Ри-Мааджон, небесной молитвы, сотрет их в пыль. Как в том бою, где сивиллы помогали армии… Флое еще кокетничала с тем солдатом - как может сивилла позволять себе подобное? Флое… Где она?  
\- Получите, гады! – копна рыжих волос взметнулась пламенем и пропала за деревьями. Параэтта поняла – Флое отвлекает солдат на себя. Глупая, безрассудная… бесстрашная. Параэтту захлестнул жгучий стыд – маленькая глупышка Флое защищает ее, рискуя жизнью. Но ведь если Флое погибнет, им уже не взлететь!  
Не взлететь. В предсмертном озарении Параэтта поняла все. Они больше никогда не поднимутся в небо. Все, что у них есть – пистолет капитана Вауфа… Вауфа? Вас-ков. Вот как его зовут. В затуманенном сознании пронеслись картины, которых не могла помнить Параэтта… Нет. Ее зовут не так. Чеканный ритм чужого – родного – языка: Мар-га-ри-та. Рита. Она никогда не проходила через Источник, она сразу родилась женщиной. У нее есть сын. И теперь она просила Вауфа… нет, Васкова позаботиться о нем.  
Нет. Это морок. Нужно только найти силы встать. Симун где-то здесь, нужно только подняться в кабину. Даже если она действительно смертельно ранена, она еще сможет взлететь. А дальше… если мощи Симун достаточно, чтобы рассеивать вражеские армии, неужели ее не хватит, чтобы помочь одной жрице? Только вернуться в Симун… только коснуться рычагов…  
Нет. Все это только красивый сон. Никогда не было девочки по имени Параэтта. Никогда не взмывали в небо прекрасные крылатые машины, умеющие не только убивать, но и танцевать в небе. Никогда два пилота не могли смести вражескую армию. Они обречены. У них нет Симун. Нет крыльев. Нет надежды.  
Рита стиснула зубы и приставила пистолет к виску.

* * *  
\- Пара-сама! Что с тобой? Ты так кричала во сне…  
\- Я? Наверное, тебе самой что-то приснилось, Кайму, - привычно нахмурилась Параэтта, но тут же задохнулась от невыразимого счастья. С ней говорит Кайму, они на «Мессисе», они живы! Еще не до конца веря своим глазам, Параэтта огляделась по сторонам. Похоже, она и правда кричала – все сивиллы собрались у ее постели и обеспокоенно смотрели на нее. Вот Флое ворчит, что на «Аркус Прима» такого не было. Настоящая, живая Флое. Вот Мамина поправляет косы – а во сне Параэтта помнила, что она погибла, отправившись за подмогой… Вот испуганно озирается маленькая Лимоне – а Параэтта и ее помнила мертвой… Ничего не было. Это просто дурной сон. И все же что-то мешало Параэтте просто выбросить его из головы.  
\- Самолеты Архипелага на пяти часах!  
Никогда раньше Параэтта не могла бы подумать, что будет счастлива услышать сигнал тревоги. Казалось, не прошло и секунды, как она уже стояла на палубе вместе с остальными. Ритуальный поцелуй, горячие губы Кайму… сфера оживает под прикосновением… руки привычно ложатся на рычаги… И Симун Параэтты и Кайму взмыл вверх вместе с остальными.  
И когда Железный Ри-Мааджон вспыхнул острыми гранями, разметав врага, Параэтта прошептала – так тихо, что не услышала даже Кайму:  
\- Я буду сражаться за тебя, Рита. Потому что у тебя нет крыльев.


End file.
